1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the illumination of stairways, walkways and similar areas which require illumination of areas in which people walk. More specifically, the invention is a handrail illumination system that will provide uniform distribution of illumination on stairways, walkways and the like that is completely integrated within a handrail and includes a control circuit which energizes light assemblies automatically when any point on the surface of a wood handrail senses anatomical contact thereby eliminating the necessity of locating and actuating manually operated wall switches. The anatomical contact switch will remain in the on position for the duration of anatomical contact with a time delay switching the lamps to off position when anatomical contact terminates. The illuminating lamps and associated structure are incorporated into housings built into the handrail and the control circuit structure is likewise incorporated into a housing incorporated into the handrail. The anatomical contact sensing switch and related circuit provides for a manual adjustment of the time delay for switching lamps off when anatomical contact is terminated with the handrail illumination system also including self-adjustment in response to variations in ambient conditions for maintaining appropriate operating conditions of the system. The handrail includes a horizontal portion when used with a stairway to extend over the landings for anatomically switching the lamps on prior to engaging the steps in a stairway. The handrail includes a gripping arrangement in which the side panels enable engagement by the thumb and fingers throughout the length thereof with the control circuit providing a safe and dependable illumination system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Illumination of stairways, walkways and the like usually include ceiling or wall mounted light fixtures controlled by wall mounted switches or the like. However, individual light fixtures do not provide uniform and efficient lighting to the surfaces to be illuminated resulting in reduced illumination in certain areas along with attendant unsafe conditions. Also, light fixtures associated with stairways are difficult to maintain and present a hazard when it is necessary to service the light fixtures. The prior art also includes illumination devices associated with handrails. The following U.S. patents relate to this field of endeavor.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,372 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,991 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,871 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,541 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,071 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,769
While the prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,372 discloses the basic concept of an illumination features incorporated into a handrail, the prior art does not disclose the specific structure of the handrail, the light fixtures and control circuit arrangement incorporated into this invention and the prior art does not disclose the specific anatomical contact sensing switch assembly and related components of the control circuit incorporated into this invention.